Folding or bending presses belong to the state of the art, which presses have upper, lower, and bending side plates may be arranged vertically of each other and the bending side plate is swingable upwardly about a support axis by means of a mechanical drive mounted on the upper side plate for the execution of the bending operation.
The design of the such known folding or bend presses is complicated, because in order to achieve exceptional results, it is necessary to make not only the upper and lower side plate adjustable relative to each other, but also to make possible an exact adjustment of the hinge axis of the bending side plate for different sheet metal thickness. For this reason, the common folding or bending presses are expensive and, therefore, are only economical when continuously used in production shops. For home and model working, when bending parts are often needed, but not at all times, the known folding and bending presses are not suitable.
These and other difficulties experienced with the prior art devices have been obviated in a novel manner by the present invention.
It is, therefore, an outstanding object of the invention to provide this type of machine for bending of sheet metal that is also possible to use for home and model working.
Another object of this invention is the provision to create a folding and bending press of the above-described type which is light in weight, which is also rugged, and additionally is of a design which needs little installation space and may be easily stored when not in use.